Have you seen my boyfriend?
by i.l.risk
Summary: It's a special day and Alec just can't find Magnus. Everyone else is there, but where is he? Mostly, definitely fluffy. Oneshot.


**So... I kinda wanted to try a Mortal Instruments oneshot because the series is my favorite. Why not do a Malec pairing? I had to get my mind off of the other big stuff I'm working on. I tried to set it up as an homage to "Are You My Mother?" It's probably terrible, so read and review? Please? You could get virtual cookies!**

* * *

It was a lonely day at the Institute where Alec Lightwood lived. He lived there with his sister, Isabelle, his parents, Maryse and Robert, and little brother, Max. Alec and the Lightwood family weren't the only people to live in the Institute. A boy named Jace Herondale lived with them; his girlfriend, Clary came to visit a lot. At a time, a man named Hodge lived in the Institute with the bird he cared for, Hugo.

Saturday morning came and Alec woke up with a jump. Today was special. He had a date with Magnus, his colorful, warlock boyfriend. He put on a clean shirt and brushed his hair. He hooked his stele to his belt and smiled in his danced in the elevator but was horrified when Max stared through the gate at him. His eye twitched, but he shook it off.

Alec ruffled his hair when he opened the creaky gate and bent down to be eye level with the boy.

**"**Have you seen Magnus today?" Alec asked.

Max held out a book of his. It was doodled on with glittery marker. There were two stick figures on the cover. **"**He told me that you should go to the weapons room," the boy said.

Alec ruffled his hair again and skipped away. **"**Make him get me a new book!" Max called.

The weapons room was full of shining blades and bows with arrows and whips like the one Isabelle uses. He looked around at the seraph blades on the walls, witchlight stones in their storage cases, and spare steles along the shelves. The only thing that wasn't a weapon was the blond male sitting on a table, making shadow puppets with a witchlight.

**"**Have you seen Magnus today?" Alec asked.

Jace looked up from his hands and smiled at Alec. "Definitely. Look what he did to my hands!" He held his fingers out and wiggled them in Alec's face.

His nails were rainbow-colored and each one had a different letter scrawled on the surface.**"**L-O-V-E M-A-G-N-U-S," Alec read aloud.**"**Yeah. I'm getting Clary to remove it later. He said you should go to the infirmary," Jace said as Alec left the room.

Alec padded down the halls to the infirmary and pushed the door open. The beds were made and there were syringes laid out on the counter. Alec shuddered at the shiny, metal needles. He hated needles. He looked around for his boyfriend, hoping to see the glitter exploding on his outfit. No sign of the warlock. But there was his dark-haired sister.

**"**Have you seen Magnus?" Alec asked Isabelle.

**"**Actually, I have. He gave me this card for you. He probably stole it," she scoffed, handing him the card.

He opened it and immediately began to read it to his sister. "My dear archer boy, for you are right now my toy. But screw the rhymes, it's a waste of time. Hurry up and finish this challenge because I'm getting hungry!"

Isabelle stifled a laugh. "Brother, 900 years has not been kind to his poetry."

**"**He probably did it to make me laugh, Izzy." He shot her a glare.

"Where did he tell you to send me?"

**"**Hmm. He told me to send you to the cathedral." She waved as he threw the door open and started down the hall.

The Institute's cathedral was a huge room that was lit brightly. The main color was a dull gold. There were pews strewn out through the room. Alec looked around, he just couldn't find that special guy. He did see a certain red headed girl. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and balanced a sketchpad on her legs.

**"**Clary, please tell me you have seen Magnus," Alec pleaded.

She flipped her pad over and his jaw dropped. She had drawn an anime style wedding portrait. He could tell that she was in it, along with Jace, Izzy, Max, his parents, Simon, Luke, and Maia, the werewolf girl. The two people standing in the middle of the group happened to be Magnus and himself. His face reddened when he saw that she drew them kissing. Clary ripped the paper from the binding and handed it to him as he ran away.

**"**He told me to send you to the greenhouse!" She yelled at his back and jumped up and ran through a closer door.

Alec started for the staircase and found his friends and family in the main hall. Isabelle smiled at him and held Max's shoulders. Jace had his hands tied around Clary's waist. Maryse returned to the Institute just in time to smile at her son as he ran up the stairs. Alec opened the door to the greenhouse and held his sleeve to his nose and mouth. When the door creaked Magnus turned to smile at him. His catlike eyes glowed. He had silver paint streaked on his face, glitter around his eyes, rainbow bracelets coating his arm.

**"**You know I can't come in here," Alec coughed.

**"**I know, but if you want, I could probably take away your allergies, just for tonight," Magnus purred as he stroked the boy's cheek.

**"**Anywhere is special, tonight." Alec pulled his sleeve away so Magnus could hear him properly. Magnus laced their fingers together and they left the greenhouse.

**"**You got my gifts?" the warlock asked. Alec nodded with a smile.

They were now laying on Alec's bed, staring at the ceiling. Alec was tracing the rune for love on Magnus's chest with his finger, close to his heart.

**"**Happy anniversary, Alec," Magnus said as Alec nuzzled into the space between his neck and chest. Alec shifted just a little and felt the warlock place his lips on his head and felt his heart beat as he grew warmer.

**"**Happy anniversary, Magnus," Alec yawned. His eyelids drooped as he felt the warmth of Magnus's body envelope him. Soon he was wrapped with his arms and thereafter, they slept.


End file.
